Love Triangle
by Rosellen
Summary: Edward wants Bella to be happy no matter what even if it means having puppies. But what if it causes something no one expected. Rated M for Sexually explicit content threesomes etc.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing since high school. That is a long time ago. Lol Let me know if you like it.

Preface

Bella has been passed back and forth between Jacob and Edward for her safety. She is torn between her undying love for Edward and her constant hunger for her sunshine Jacob. Both hate that she has to spend time with the other but both know it is the only way to keep her safe from Victoriafor now. After it came to lightthe things Bella did during the time Edward had stupidly left her for her own safety Carlisle concerned, has been looking into the very few and brief documented vampire/human relationships. He has discovered that Bella may be addicted to Edwards venum. He also has a theory that she is also addicted to Jacob's pharomones. No matter how careful Edward is a small amount of his venum has been passed to Bella through their heated kisses. Carlisle believes removing both from her would be fatal. Edward has convinced himself that being with both while they Jacob and Edward hate each other will mean a life of unhappiness for Bella. Edward decides he must do something before they tear her apart. Her happiness is what matters most to him. She can have what ever she needs even if it is puppies.

Chapter 1

After a long night of endless night mares Bella again wakes screaming. Her reaccuring dream of being stalked by Victoria grasping to first Edward then Jacob only to have them disappear. Her head swirling with confusion terror and need. Edward gently holds her and reminds her he is there and will let nothing hurt her. She snuggles into him and drifts back off to sleep. He is not happy that she has been yelling Jacob's name in the night in addition to his own. After what Carlisle told him today he has decided to give her to Jacob and leave for ever. He just wants her to be happy and living like this is torturing her. She deserves happieness. Jacob can protect her. Jacob loves her. Jacob can give her what she wants. Something Edward is afraid to try.

Today he is going hunting and Jacob will be here to pick her up shortly he will need to go quickly. Bella's eyes flutter open and catch the dark look on Edwards face. "What is wrong Edward?" He bends down and kisses her passionately making her breath come in great gasps. Her eyes flutter and she clings to him desperate for something more. Something he won't give her. Edward suddenly pushes her away. Angry with himself he never meant to do that. He is making this worse. She will have a horrible withdrawl but he knows Jacob can make her happy. Bella looks up confused what is wrong Edward? She could see the torture in his eyes. She has seen that before. Fear gripped her center where that hole was still scarred. Bella starts to shake & in a sob she says "No Edward." Edward looks down at her and in a pained voice says. "I love you Bella but I can't give you what you want. Jacob loves you…. Bella" " No Edward please I love you". "I know Bella but I can't watch you torn between us. I want you to be happy to have someone who can fulfill your every need and want without fear. Someone you can have children with." At this point Edward knew it was now or never. He crushed Bella to him one last time while she sobbed. He quickly stood having to push her away and left. He could hear her screaming but he was sure she would go to Jacob and after some time heal and be happy. Edward took off in a run Bella's screams ecoing in his ears.

Bella was left alone she felt like she her heart had been torn from her body. She screamed and screamed but Edward would not come back. She knew she had caused this it was her fault for torturing the two men she loved with her heart and soul. She was the monster not them. Why couldn't she be happy with just one. Why when she was away from one did she she feel a tearing need for them. Bella had no idea she was addicted to them she thought there was just something wrong with her and she was causing both of them all this pain. In her mindless insanity Bella felt she had only one choice. Edward was right she should be away from them both. She pulled on some clothes and headed for her truck. She knew Jacob was coming soon and did not want deal with him she knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was running towards Bella's house so happy to finally get his time with her. "I bet that blood sucker waits as long as possible before going hunting to prolong his time with Bella." Jacob thought. Snorting he admitted he would do the same thing. Just as he crossed the line into vampire territory he heard Bella screaming. Fear gripped him had Victoria found Bella? He sped along the forest floor so fast the trees were a blur. When he arrived at Bella's house Jacob could only smell Edwards scent. He climbed into Bella's open window and seeing the room slightly torn up he checked the house. He knew Charlie had just left out of town for a couple of weeks so he was safe. Jacob remembered Bella's Truck was not in the drive way. He bounded outside and phased so he could follow the scent. Yes she had just left. But so had Edward. Edward went into the forest in the opposite direction. Bella was headed into Lapush. Confused Jacob followed her.

Edward was devastated, how was he going to live without his Bella. He had to hunt. Anything would help. He tried to focus on the hunt to take his mind off his pain. But it was no use. His stupid phone kept ringing and ringing he pulled it out to toss it and saw Alice's name. He quickly answered. Alice? Edward what have you done? Alice yelled angrily. How stupid can you be? Don't you understand Bella at all? Do you want her dead? Don't you love her? Edward's whole body froze. Alice what do you mean Edward said in dismay. Edward Bella is going to throw herself off the cliff she will drown for sure. Oh Edward you have to stop her. Where is she exactly Alice think and show me. Said Edward.

By the time Bella had made it to the cliffs it had started to rain. She could feel the icy rain hitting her as she rain to the edge of the cliff. She stood at the edge looking down at the turbulent water and jutting rocks illuminated by the moon light far below.

Edward knew he was breaking the treaty but he had to go. Bella was everything to him. He was berating himself while he ran like the wind. The smell of wolf was strong in this part of the forest. The deeper he got into their territory the worse it smelled. It began to rain when he neared the place Alice saw in her vision. Would he get there in time. He could not bear the thought of her dying he had to get there. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of something behind him. Edward knew if he was caught there by the wolves he would never be able to save Bella. If he was to late at least he knew they would make sure he did not suffer long.

Jacob tracked Bella all the way to the cliff face. He quickly picked up the Edward's trail. The leech had come in from the other direction and was not far ahead. Was Bella running from him? With this thought Jacob pushed himself into a full run. The scents of both his quarries were getting stronger as he drew nearer. As he came to the clearing before the cliff's edge he saw Bella standing on the edge looking down. Jacob fazed back to his human form and screamed Bella! At the same moment Edward was running from the right at an angle heading for Bella.

Edward got to the cliff face and sprinted toward Bella hoping to grab her before she fell to her death. As he entered the clearing he heard Jacob scream Bella's name and saw her turn and stagger back off the edge of the cliff. Without thinking he threw himself into the void after her. If he could somehow protect her from the jutting rocks he could swim her to safety after they fell.

Bella taking a deep breath and leaning out prepared to take the last step off the cliff suddenly heard her name screamed in a painful voice. Jacob? Bella turned too quickly and lost her footing. She started to fall backward with a scream. Then it was as if a wall had come up to hit her. Edward slammed into her clutching her to him. The heady scent of him was making her mind swim disely. Just as quickly they came to an abrupt hault as Jacob sank his teeth into Edwards out stretched arm.

Jacob ran toward Bella when he saw Edward reach out and grab her Jacob fazed on the fly and latched his teeth onto Edwards arm. Jacob set his back claws into the cliff edge and began to pull both Edward and Bella back up to safety.

Edward could feel the searing pain when Jacob bit down on his arm. He held onto Bella and tried his best to assist Jacob in pulling them up again to the cliff's edge. When they were safely away from the edge Jacob released Edwards arm and fazed back to human. Edward let go of Bella and rolled over get his weight off of Bella. Bella, Jacob sobbed as he dropped to his knees and turned her over. Bella was breathing but she was unconscious. Bleeding from a cut on her forehead and several scrapes on her right shoulder and arm. Jacob began shaking as he looked up at Edward. Why? Jacob yelled through the thunder. Edward pulling himself up and checking Bella for injuries finally looked up with Black eyes to see Jacob who was finding it very hard to control his anger. Edward could smell the blood and it was a searing pain ripping though his chest. Jacob breath you have to calm down. She is alive. Don't lose your temper. You will kill us both and I know you don't want to kill Bella Jacob. Edward could see Jacob close his eyes and begin to breathe deeply and slowly. The shaking began to slow and finally stopped. When Jacob opened his eyes Edward was staring into his with deep black eyes. "She loves you Jacob." Edwards face crumpled in pain. "I am no good for her. I told her I would leave and she should be with you. You can give her what she wants. You are better for her. I knew it would be hard but I thought she would cling to you and after the withdrawal she would learn to rely on just you. But…" Withdrawal?" Snarled Jacob. "Jacob, Bella is addicted to my venom." Jacob sneered angrily "I knew she loved me she just could not see it. So, you have been drugging her?" Jacob was shaking again. Edward sighed "No Jacob I did not know. Carlisle just discovered it. He thinks you emit pheromones she is addicted to as well but just not as potent as my venom. I had hoped she would learn to be happy with you". Edward looks down on the pale wet figure on the ground.

"We need to take her somewhere warm and safe Jacob" Edward said picking up Bella and holding her close to him trying to shield her from the icy cold rain. Jacob nodded and said "There is a hunting lodge that has been in my family for many years. It technically is just over on your side of the line. We keep supplies there in case we need clothing" Jacob gesturing at his shredded clothes in the middle of the clearing. Edward nods "I will follow you." Edward frowns "Your pack is coming closer. They have found my scent. We need to go now." Jacob turns for the woods and fazes back into his wolf self. While he runs with Edward following he tells Sam what is going on and begs him to leave them alone. He knows Edward will fight wanting to protect Bella and Bella obviously will find a way to die without Edward.

By the time they reached the cabin Bella was shaking and very cold. Edward going off of what Carlisle said bent down several times to kiss Bella deeply while he ran letting his venom flow until her eyes fluttered. Carlisle believes it works as a pain killer of sorts. Not totally numbing but sort of giving a high. Edward hoped it would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The log cabin was at the end of a long winding driveway far off the highway. Jacob got to the door first and reached up above the door and took down the hidden key. After opening the door he motioned to the other side of the room. There along the wall is a large bed very near the fireplace. Edward set the wet shivering Bella on the bedspread. She lay quiet and still looking paler than him and a little bluish. Jacob closed the door and walked over to look at Bella over Edwards shoulder. Edward reached down and started to pull off Bella's wet clothes throwing them in a pile in the floor. Jacob shaking violently grabbed Edwards hand as it reached for another piece of clothing. Snarling "What are you doing?" Edward froze and said through gritted teeth. "Do you want her to die of hypothermia Jacob?" Jacob let go shaking his head. "We have to get her out of these now and get her warmed up fast." Jacob still shaking slightly tried to help Edward strip Bella of her icy wet clothes. When they got to the last few delicate items they both stopped and looked up catching each other's eyes. With a deep breath they both leaned over Bella one turning her while the other maneuvered her last few pieces of clothing. For a long few seconds they both stood over her naked body breathing heavily Jacob shaking and Edward stony still.

Edward began pulling the comforter down on his side of the bed and moved Bella's cold naked form into the sheets and covered her gently. He looked at the still shaking Jacob and growled "Get in mongrel". Jacob looked up confused. "What?" Edward sighed "Get in bed with her Jacob she needs to get warm fast and I can't do that now can I?" Jacob looked down at his still naked body and before he could say anything Edward growled "I said get in dammit Do you want me to go get another space heater for the job or what?" Jacob frowned at the inference he did not like the thought of one of his brothers warming his Bella. Jacob climbed over Bella and got under the covers. Gasping as he pulls her icy body up to touch his burning hot skin. Bella mumbles and curls into Jacob's warmth. Jacob begins to feel a burning that has nothing to do with his skin start deep in his loins. Jacob closed his eyes and his thought about how nice her naked body felt. He imagined touching her running his hands over her large breasts. Edward snarls. "Jacob please". Edward sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I am going to get some wood and get a fire going. I will be right back." Edward said looking Jacob in the eye. The then turns on his heel and heads for the door leaving Jacob to warm Bella.

After Edward leaves Jacob lays there trying to keep his mind from thinking about the beautiful naked woman curled up to him. He was losing the battle and his body was responding. He had never been this close to anyone let alone Bella. This was better than even his wildest dreams. She smelled so good. Jacob could hear a loud crashing outside and snapping noises intermixed with loud growls. It sounded like Edward was taking out his frustration on the local trees. Jacob's un gentlemanly thoughts weren't helping any either. Edward came back with wood that looked quite twisted and tortured. His eyes burning angry. Edward started a fire and had it roaring when Bella moaned and moved. Jacob began to shake as Bella's hand moved and stopped resting on his now pulsing manhood. While she was warmer than before her touch was still icy compared to his super heated skin. The thoughts that ran through his mind were excruciating. Edward snarled then stood and breathed deeply. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Jacob's heated gaze. Jacob could not stop himself he bent his head down to hers and gave her a deep gentle kiss. She responded eagerly. Suddenly her whole body froze in mid kiss and she looked into Jacobs dark eyes in panic. She just realized what she had her hand on and that they both were naked. "Jacob" she gasped. Shhhh Jacob murmured putting a finger on her lips. Holding her to him as she tried to move away. "You need to warm up Bells and Edward said we should take off all the wet clothes. At this Bella's stomach lurched and she said with a sob "Edward?" Jacob motioned to the now ridged Edward standing next to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"UH stop already." Edward grumbled to himself as he could see the vivid pictures that were flashing through Jacob's mind as he lay in the cabin with Bella. Edward ripped and tore down several trees before stopping. "Sigh I only needed enough to start the fire." Thought Edward. Grabbing a large armful of twisted wood he stalked back into the cabin and began a fire. The whole time seething at the thoughts Jacob was having. Then Bella made a sound and when he turned he saw Jacob was kissing her. Edward's insides twisted into a knot. He wanted so bad to rip Jacob Black to pieces but he knew it was no use. Bella loved them both and to hurt Jacob would be the same as hurting Bella and he would not do that anymore.

"Edward"? Bella sobbed as she turned to see him standing there. Bella's face was total horror. Edward knew at once that he never wanted to see that look again and would do anything to prevent it. "Bella" Edward said moving closer to the bed. " Oh Edward" Bella was hysterical now she covered her face curled up in a tight ball and sobbed. "I am sorry…. I don't know what is wrong with me… I can't… I …. Why didn't you just let me die." At the same time both Jacob and Edward reached for Bella both holding her, touching her and in unison saying "No Bella". Edward made a decision he thought he would never be able to do. He quickly pulled away from Bella and stripped his wet clothes off. Bella and Jacob looked at him shocked as he stood there pale skin glistening in the fire light. He his great need was obvious. Edward got in bed and moved so Bella was pressed between them. Bella's eyes rolled at the sudden contact of hot and cold. She could feel both of their long hard members pressed against her naked skin. Her breath came in great gasps and she began to shake. As Edward looked into Jacobs's eyes he realized it was Jacob shaking so violently. "Jacob, Breath" Edward said pleading with Jacob. "Breath and calm down. It is the only way. She needs us. It isn't her fault Jacob. We do this to her. Bella's breathing begins to slow and Jacob slowly gains control of himself.

Edward leans down and gently carefully kisses Bella. Jacob can see the venom glistening off Edwards's teeth as he bends over Bella. "I don't know if I can do this Edward." Jacob watches Edward passionately kiss Bella and he can feel the tremors start again. Jacob Breaths deeply and sighs. Edward breaks the kiss and Bella moans in protest. Edward looks up at Jacob with a pained expression. "Can you live without her Jacob?" Jacob shakes his head no and pushes his shaggy ebony hair out of his eyes. "Neither can I. She is addicted to us as we are addicted to her Jacob. I don't like the idea of sharing her with anyone especially a dog but if it means her dying then I will have to learn to deal with it." Jacob frowning nods in agreement. Edward caresses Bella's cheek as her eyes flutter open. "Edward?" "Yes my Love" Bella's expression was a mix of confusion and need. Edward puts his finger on her lips and looks at Jacob. "I can't do this alone. I don't trust myself to not hurt her. And I don't trust you either. Werewolves are not known for their self control. Maybe together we can give her what she needs and wants and at the same time protect her from each other. Even if it means her having puppies." Edwards's expression becomes pained. "I want her to be happy Jacob" Jacob was in shock he did not know what to say. He stuttered. "Umm ahh I have no idea what to do, it's not like I have done this before Edward." Jacob looked embarrassed now. Edward sighed. "I know I have never done this either but I have studied it extensively trying to find a way to do this without hurting her." Edwards hand slides down the length of Bella's body making her moan. "From what I have read and been told it is just a matter of going with what feels right. Let nature take its course." Both of them chuckled nervously thinking they were anything but natural.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella looked up at them both shyly afraid to say anything that might make one of them decide to leave. Edward gave a nod to Jacob and began to kiss Bella's neck nibbling and breathing deeply taking in her scent. Jacob bent down and kissed her passionately. Both of them allowing their hands to slide up and down her body. Hot Cold Hot Cold. At first they would pull away when their hands touched then they became used to it and focused on Bella. Jacob released Bella's lips and watched Edward enjoying Bella's neck. "Maybe that is not a good idea. How can you stand to do that?" Edward chuckled and looked back at Jacob with ochre eyes. "I not going to bite her Jacob the torture is to nice." Edward then pulled back and cupped Bella's Breast making her moan then Jacob following his lead did the same. Edward slowly worked his way down trying out everything Jasper and Emmet had suggested. Jacob following his every movement. Bella was thrashing around by the time Edwards cool hand slid between her wet folds making her cry out gasping unable to speak.

The scent of Bella's arousal was pushing the both of them to the edge of reason. Jacob's hand followed Edwards when he felt it slip between her wet lips he moaned and kissed Bella deeply cutting off her moaning his name. Bella blind with need slid her hands down grabbing a hold of both of them stroking them slowly enjoying the silky feel of fire and ice. Both of them threw their heads back and moaned deeply. Edward and Jacob's ministrations had Bella moaning and bucking against them. Unsure of what she needed Jacob slid a finger into Bella slowly adding another. Moving them in and out reveling in the sheer pleasure it gave her. Edward was impressed for not having done this before Jacob was a fast learner. When Bella's breath started to come in short gasps he leaned in to Jacob and said quietly "Take her". Jacob froze not sure what to do. Edward seeing Jacob's panicked expression pulled Bella's leg over opening her sex for Jacob to see. Jacob's breath was coming in quick gasps he could see the glistening wetness of her and wanted it badly. Jacob looking down at himself so large so thick. He wondered how he could do this without hurting her. "It will hurt Jacob" Edward said huskily. "There isn't any other way." Jacob could see Edward while large was not as wide as he but slightly longer. "You first Edward". Edward had a pained look on his face shaking his head he said. "The blood Jacob. I don't know if I can control myself". "I won't let you hurt her Edward. This was your idea". "Edward Please" Bella Gasped and bucked her hips. Edward growled and moved between her legs spreading them wider.

His breathing was erratic the smell of her was intoxicating. He slid his head between her folds and she gasped in need begging him. "Please Edward". He pushed into her he felt her barrier and pushed past it. Bella cried out in pain. Edward stopped and gave her a deep kiss dripping with venom. When he felt her relax he began moving within her. The smell of the blood was getting to him now. Bella was bucking against him. Edward slowed his movements and pulled away from Bella causing her to cry out. He reached down between them dipping into her wetness deeply. He looked up and locked his now ebony eyes with Jacob and pulled his fingers out of Bella brought them to his lips. Licking off enjoying the taste of her wetness mixed with her blood. Edwards's eyes rolled back into his head. Jasper and Emmet were right this was very intoxicating. Edward moaned.

Edward then moved down between Bella's thighs and began to lick Bella's wetness making her scream out in sweet agony. After Jacob unfroze from the shock of what Edward just did Jacob grabbed Edward's shoulder pulling him away from Bella causing Edward to snarl. "Edward No" "I am not hurting her Jacob relax" Edward growled and moved back to French kiss Bella's dripping folds. Bella started to grind her hips into Edward's face moaning and yelling out his name. She reached down and grabbed Jacob again and started stroking him distracting him from watching Edward. Jacob bent down and began kissing Bella while kneading her breast. Edward pulled himself up and slid back into Bella with a mutual groan. He began moving slowly at first then faster. Bella wrapped her legs around Edward screaming against Jacobs lips every time Edward brushed her g-spot. Edward had never felt this way the heat swept through him making him shudder.

The taste of blood in his mouth made his chest tighten. The thirst was burning him. Then the wave over took him he reached down flicking his finger over Bella's sex making her scream and he felt her tense around him. They came together loving but almost violently. Bella felt his cool seed pumping into her. Edward felt the venom begin to drip from his fangs and for a split second of madness he shifted down needing to sink his teeth into the soft pale skin of Bella's neck. A second before he made contact a band of steel grabbed his throat pushing him back holding him inches away from her neck as their orgasm finished they shuddered and their bodies went slack.

He then felt the bands around his neck release and he looked into the eyes of an Angry shaking Jacob. "Thank you Jacob" Edward said huskily. I did not expect that" Edward breathed deeply and slid to Bella's side. Jacob was breathing heavy and shaking. Bella reached over and began stroking Jacob again. Jacob moaned and leaned down kissing Bella while his shaking slowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward reached between Bella's legs and slowly began stroking her. She began moaning between Jacobs kisses.

Edward leaned over Bella and whispered to Jacob. "Take her Jacob." Jacob's heated gaze met Edwards and he nodded. Jacob whispered something into Bella's ear and she went wide eyed and nodded. Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right dog?"

Jacob snickered as Bella rolled over and got on to all fours. "You said to do what came natural leech" Jacob jeered. Bella gasped Jacob's name as he got behind her and reached out stroking her wetness. Jacob sighed and looked at Edward with concern now showing in his eyes. Not wanting to hurt her. "Jacob" Edward said "she needs you I will do what I can." Edward bent down and turned Bella's head to kiss her deeply. His venom flowing freely.

Bella swayed slightly and Jacob grabbed her hips to steady her. Jacob took his cue and slid slowly into her wet opening growling deep in his chest. "Bella" Bella pushed back into him with a cry forcing Jacob to bottom out. Jacob held her not allowing her to move. Edward kissed here again and whispered to her "breathe my love. Relax" After a few seconds Jacob could feel Bella relax and he began moving within her tight well. Bella's breath started coming in short gasps as Edward reached under her and started to flick her sex.

Edward buried his head in her hair enjoying the scent of her snickering at Jacob's thoughts. Jacob had never felt like this before. He could feel the waves of pleasure rolling over him and he wanted more. Bella was rocking back to meet his every thrust. Screaming his name. Jacob began moving faster and harder and Edward suddenly felt Bella begin to shake violently. He looked up at Jacob and realized it was not Bella who was shaking but Jacob. His whole body was a blur shaking while he plunged in and out of Bella.

Jacob's mind was a frenzy he was losing control. Edward quickly got up and smacked Jacob across the face with a loud Crack. Jacob stopped buried deeply in Bella causing her to cry out in protest. Jacob glared menacingly at Edward. Edward snarled "dog if you faze now you will kill Bella breath Jacob breath" Jacob shook his shaggy ebony hair clearing his head and closed his eyes breathing deeply his shaking began to slow as he started sliding in and out of Bella slowly.

Edward slid a hand under the now sobbing Bella whispering to her everything was ok and began flicking her sex causing her to moan. Jacob could feel Bella spasm around him. The pleasure of her orgasm was so great it pushed him to the edge and he came with a crashing wave upon wave. They both shuddered and fell onto the bed gasping. Jacob slowly pulled out of Bella and she gave a soft cry. Edward immediately pulled her chin to his and kissed her deeply.

Bella's eyes fluttered as Edward released her and she lay back her breathing slowing. Jacob feeling his chin with an angry grimace said "sheesh did you have to hit me so hard leech?" Edward snarled and pulled up the blankets quietly telling them to doze for a while. He picked things up and added wood to the fire hanging Bella's clothes to dry nearby. Edward knew they should get her cleaned up and let her rest. She would be sore for sure.

Edward worried if they had injured Bella in any way decided to call Carlisle and have him check in on her. Edward decided it was time and picked up Bella from beside the sleeping werewolf and took her in the shower. He set her on her feet and turned on the water. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she groaned and stretched her limbs. "Edward I can do it myself" Bella said as she reached out and began to step into the shower. She did not get two steps into the shower away from Edwards guiding hands and her knees gave out on her. Her head swam and she felt arms of steal shoot out and catch her before her head hit the floor.

Edward stepped fully into the shower and pulled Bella against him leaning her into his chest and scolded her for moving too fast. "Bella, you've had a bad crack on the head and we have surly added to your injuries no matter how gentle we meant to be." Edward stifled her negative response by holding up her arm to show her light bluish marks beginning to show on her arms then he shifted her to show her the matching ones on her legs. "It only gets worse" Edward sighed shaking his head.

His eyes took on a pained look. "We could have killed you Bella". Bella shaking her head said "No Edward I don't think so" Edward groaned he knew no matter what Bella would deny the obvious when it came to his self control. Edward helped Bella wash her hair and occasionally kissed her deeply. He explained what Carlisle thought about her addiction to them and it all began to make sense to her. "Where is Jacob?" Asked Bella. "I am here" said a husky voice from close by and Bella could see a dark shadow on the other side of the curtain. Edward opened the curtain. "Jacob since you need a shower as well can you help Bella finish while I see what there is for breakfast."

Jacob nodded and Edward kissed Bella once more and held her firmly until Jacob stepped into the shower. "Stay close she isn't as strong as she thinks." Jacob nodded put his arm around Bella's waist as Edward stepped out and headed for the kitchen wrapped in a towel. Bella sighed with impatients at their babying her and grimaced at Jacob. "Really Jacob I am fine." Bella stepped away to reach for the soap and the second Jacob let go her knees gave out. Jacob grabbed her again pinning her to him and he began to chuckle. I think Edward said I was supposed to help you with that. Jacob took the soap from her and started running it up and down her body not missing any spots.

A low rumble started in Jacob's chest as Bella leaned into his ministrations. Edwards snarl came loudly from the other room. "Jacob I said to help her finish the shower. She needs some rest she is battered enough for one day." Jacob kissed Bella and let her wash his hair. In all the steam he did not get a good look at her until they stepped into the bathroom and he leaned her on the sink to help her towel off. The look of horror took Bella by surprise and Edward snarled from the other room at Jacob's assessment.

Bella was covered with no only the contusions from her almost fall but large bruises were forming that obviously had nothing to do with the fall. They covered every inch of her arms and legs and her inner thighs, breasts and neck. Jacob helped Bella dry off careful not to hold her to tight. Bella kept insisting she was fine. "I bruise easily Jake you know that". Jacob led Bella out of the bathroom to the smell of a delicious breakfast.

**Please review and let me know if I am doing ok. I have some surprises comming up in future chapters enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward motioned for Jacob to put her back in the bed which had been made with clean sheets. Jacob saw Edward had found the stash of clothes and grabbed some for himself. Bella pulled up the sheets and tossed out her wet towel. Edward brought her a plate and motioned for her to eat.

"Don't I get some clothes too?" said an irritated Bella. "Yes my love after Carlisle comes to see you in a little bit." Bella frowned while she took a bite. "Is that really necessary Edward?" "Yes" Jacob yelled from the open closet. Bella sighed and ate as she was instructed.

Edward took her plate and started dishes as Jacob sat down and ate everything else. Jacob stood when he was done and went over to Bella. "I better go sort things out with the pack." Bella nodded and she reached up and pulled him into a kiss. Jacob gave her a wolfish grin and darted out the door.

Edward shook his head "What Bella asked" "Jacob will expect you to finish what you started later." Edward sighed. He went over to Bella and sat carefully next to her on the bed. "Are you happy my love?" Edward said looking searchingly into her eyes. "Yes" Bella blushed deeply thinking about what had just happened between them all.

"Are you happy though?" "Yes my love, I admit I don't relish sharing you with the dog but anything is better than loosing you." Edward pulled her into a deep kiss and held her there until her breathing came in great gasps.

"But what about Jacob?" Bella asked sadly when Edward released her. "How?" Edward put his finger on her lips shushing her. "My love don't worry Jacob and I will work this out. He loves you, you know." Bella nodded. Edward looked up suddenly. "Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Yes". Replied Edward.

There was a light knock on the door and Carlisle let himself in. Bella how do you feel? Carlisle took her wrist and began to gauge her responses. "I am fine Carlisle. Edward worries too much". Carlisle took her head in his cool hands and tilted it to examine her injury. Definitely a slight concussion. Other than that you seem." He cut off when he noticed the darkening bruises. Carlisle frowned and began to pull back the sheets.

Bella gasped and tried to keep them covering her naked body. "Bella, Carlisle said, please let me see you." Bella looked red faced at Edward and he nodded pulling at the sheet himself. "Lay back Bella" said Carlisle. Carlisle's jaw tightened as he pulled back the sheet to reveal Bella's bruised and scratched body. He turned her a bit to get a good look. "These cuts are deep on her shoulder and need to be dressed. Are you having any balance problems?" Bella nodded "Well that should subside in a few days. "He recovered her and smiled. "I have to get some things from my car, Edward will you help me?" Bella watched them leave then closed her eyes sleepily.

Once outside Carlisle rounded on Edward. "If I did not know you better I would have said that girl in there was raped and beaten. What are you going to tell Charlie? You don't think he will notice those?" Edward looked down at the ground disgusted with himself. Carlisle sighed and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We will think of something". Edward looked into Carlisle's eyes not knowing how to tell him the rest of the story he was not seeing. "I would have killed her if I was alone" Carlisle looked at Edward totally confused now. "If not for Jacob" Carlisle cut him off "Jacob?" Edward nodded "You said she would need us both. When she tried to kill herself I decided it was better to share her than loose her. It seemed like the only answer. Neither of us would have been able to do it alone. We both lost control. If not for the other she would be dead now". Edward's expression was total agony. Carlisle sighed "Only you can decide what is right for you two but you both are going to have to be more careful with her. She is very fragile compared to us. You could kill her from just the internal bleeding." Edward ran his hand though his hair looking distraught. Carlisle decided he had tortured his son enough. He grabbed his bag from his trunk and went in to minister to Bella's injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward took Bella home and held her while she slept. Bella's dreams were chaotic filled with flashes of lust, a great obscure need and fear of being left alone. She awoke screaming several times. Edward would hold her and sing her back to sleep. In the morning when she awoke slipped on a top and skirt and followed the wonderful smell of Edward making a big breakfast. She ate every bite. He had just tucked her in on the couch and finished cleaning up when he sensed Jacob. He went to the back door and opened it just as Jacob had his hand poised to knock. Jacob's thoughts were a chaotic blur. He was standing on the porch breathing heavily with excitement. "What happened?" Edwards's phone rang. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sheesh can't she just let me get it out" Edward frowned as he listened to Alice on the phone. "Thank you Alice that's a great idea. " Edward hung up the phone and motioned for Jacob to come in. Jacob sprang in all energetic and zipped over to Bella and grabbed her into a big hug. "Ug Jake" Bella was turning blue. "Jacob please let Bella breath." Edwards's eyes rolled. Jacob pulled away and kissed Bella deeply then slid Edward a sly grin. "So are you coming?"

Bella looked from the smiling Jacob to the frowning Edward. "What did I miss?" Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The pack thinks they have Victoria on the run. They think they can set a trap. Alice called to say the same thing and she says if I go there is a better chance that Jacob and I can take her down." "That's great" Bella beamed. Edward looking irritated said "I don't like leaving you alone." Jacob sighed "Edward she won't' be alone. Carlisle will be at work, Alice, Esme & Rose said they would take Bella shopping in New York and Emmitt and Jasper will be here to cover their leaving and returning. Bella will be fine" Edward not convinced stood up paced back and forth. "Come on lets go. Carlisle said Bella should be fine for a day ok. We will slash the leech and come back by tomorrow night." Edward growled and nodded a reluctant ok. Bella kissed them both passionately. "Be Careful both of you please" She smiled looking worried. "Bye Bells have fun shopping" Jacob snickered and walked out. "Be careful Bella please" Edward said in a pained voice. Stay with the girls" "Yes Edward". Edward left with a last look of concern.

Bella was tired still and laid back to watch TV. A little while later she awoke feeling sick. She stumbled into the bathroom and heaved up what was left of her breakfast. She took a long shower and got dressed. She was still feeling green when Alice knocked on the door. "Bella?" Alice sounded worried. "What is wrong?" "I don't know Alice. Maybe it was something I ate." "That is weird I did not see you getting sick. You have been very fuzzy lately." Alice frowned "Too much contact with that dog I think. Well at least you don't stink like him anymore. Mmm you smell nice". Bella sighed "Alice I just want to sleep you guys go shopping I will just stay here." Alice frowned. "Edward would not like that Bella" Bella sighed. "Are you supposed to watch me puke all day or what Alice. Go. If I have a problem I will call Carlisle or Emmitt and Jasper. They will come." Alice nodded not really sure of what to do. "Alright if you promise to go to them for ANYTHING!" "Yes Alice go please" Bella holding her head started for the bathroom again.

Alice and the girls went to New York on the shopping trip without Bella after warning Emmitt and Jasper to check in on her if they did not hear anything. Bella went back to sleep for a few hours. Bella had those same bad dreams again but this time there was no Edward to sing her back to sleep and she awoke screaming. She flipped off the couch and cracked her forehead on the coffee table. "Oh Crap" Bella stumbled into the bathroom and got cold wash cloth to hold to her head. Her stomach felt worse and she was shaking all over. It must be the flu she thought. Great!

Bella stood and started back to the stairs. She would campout in her bedroom till it was over. She did not make it to the steps before a ripping pain tore through her stomach making her double over in pain. Dazed she sat on the floor and leaned against the banister as her head swam. After a few minutes she decided to get up to get a drink. Bella filled a water glass and as she began drinking suddenly the pain ripped through her again. She dropped the glass which shattered making a mess. When Bella recovered she decided she had better go find Carlisle. Bella grabbed her keys and staggered to her truck. It was a torturous drive swerving every time she ripped with pain. She was intermittently nauseous, hungry, scared, hot, cold, shaking. Totally panicked. Bella drove in a blur. She found herself in the Cullen's driveway and darted from her truck to the steps where she fell racked with pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella had pulled herself up and was almost to the door when Emit opened it looking surprised. "Bella? What's wrong?" Emit reached out and picked up Bella he swung her into his arms as she whispered "Carlisle Where is Carlisle?" "At work Bella" Emmitt walked through the living room intending to put Bella on the couch. Bella reached up and clung to him fiercely. Emit suddenly could smell Bella. He had smelled her before but something was different. His mind was swirling his breathing became ragged. Bella had the same reaction.

She reached up and touched his face. Emit leaned into it and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Emit kept breathing deeply Bella's scent intoxicating him. With the taste of Emmitt's venom on her lips she suddenly felt stronger and the great need and lust in her dream burst from her. Emmitt lifted Bella and she wrapped her legs around his waist her lips never leaving his. Emmitt held Bella with one hand and tore his jeans off with the other he sat on the couch letting Bella straddle him. Their kisses deepened and a moan escaped their lips. Emit reached under Bella's skirt and tore away her tiny thong and made similar short work of her bra. Bella spread her knees wide in anticipation of him. Emit quickly speared Bella on his huge manhood causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. Bella sobbed leaning into Emit pushing down so he bottomed out. Emit began furiously thrusting upward and Bella met him just as hungrily her scent permeating the room.

Jasper Pov

Jasper was in his room listening to a new CD Alice had given him. He thought he heard Emit open the door. He waited to see who it was. Everyone was gone he thought. Jasper was suddenly hit with a huge wave of painful need. He stood and staggered from the chair. He was trying to gather his wits and figure out what was happening to him when he heard Bella's scream. Jasper's head snapped up and he headed for the steps. When he started down he was assaulted again. The wave after wave of lust was almost painful. The smell was totally intoxicating. His head was swirling. He stumbled down stairs and when he got to the living room he saw Emmitt with Bella speared on his great manhood. Bella and was sobbing pummeling herself mercilessly on Emmitt. Jasper could feel their passion coming to a pinnacle and saw Emit's eyes go black.

Jasper dashed to them and reached over Bella and grabbed Emmitt by the throat. Jasper's face so painfully close his eyes rolled as he reveled in her scent. Emit strained against Jasper trying to sink his teeth into Bella. "Emmitt no why are you doing this" Screamed Jasper. Jasper was bashed with wave upon wave of heat mixed with Bella's seductive scent. Both Emit and Bella screamed their bodies shaking as they came together. When their bodies stilled Jasper let go of Emmitt and staggered back. Bella sobbing was trying to pull herself off of Emmitt she fell back and Jasper reached out and grabbed Bella around the waist intending to pull her from Emit's grasp as Emit's spent member slid from Bella Jasper was finally overtaken by the tortuous scent and the waves of passion emanating from her. Bella leaned into the protective circle of Jaspers arms then looked into his golden eyes.

Jasper reached up and brushed the tears from Bella's face as she reached up and ran her hands through his soft hair. Before Jasper could speak Bella got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Jasper's. Jasper was quickly overtaken with sensations of great need and lust. Shaking his head trying to clear the fog. "Bella" Bella did not answer she just whimpered and crushed her lips to his. Jasper was lost now to the same uncontrollable urges that over took Emmitt and Bella. Jasper tore his jeans off and bent Bella over Emit's still form and entered her from behind. Bella screamed in orgasm after orgasm as Jasper unleashed his powers as he had never before. Alice always required him to keep a tight rein on his abilities. He reveled in the sheer animalistic way Bella screamed in pleasure as he pummeled her slippery passage.

Jasper soon began to spasm inside Bella. His eyes quickly changed to ebony and he felt a great thirst filling him. At the same time Emmitt reached up and grabbed him holding him just far enough away that he could not reach Bella's neck. Jasper screamed in frustration and came filling her with his cool seed. Allowing her one last wave of pleasure as he pulled out of her. Jasper staggered back into a chair crushing it. Bella slid off Emmitt. The shock of hitting the floor cleared her head a bit. Every muscle in her body hurt. As she realized what she had done she sobbed and crawled to the door. As she pulled herself up and staggered onto the porch she heard Emit and Jasper behind her as bewildered as she as to what had just transpired. "Bella wait" the brothers gasped in unison."

**REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!! Not sure if you guys like this. I have more to come if you do.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam POV

Sam carried Seth back to the reservation and called Dr Cullen to come and attend to him. Dr. Cullen arrived directly from the hospital and started to tend to Seth's wounds. "It will take a few days but I think he will be fine Sam." Said Dr. Cullen. "Edward and Jacob and the rest of the pack are cleaning up the mess and will return soon. Victoria slipped away while we were fighting her creations." Said Sam. "Sam, said Dr. Cllen, I have been unable to get a hold of anyone at my house. Could you stop there and update them and tell them I will be here for a day or so." "Sure" said Sam.

Sam arrived at the Cullen's home he was slowly & cautiously walking up the front steps when Bella opened the front door and staggered out he reached out and caught her. She was a mess her hair was all over and her clothing, what little there was left, was torn to shreds. She was sobbing hysterically now and clinging to Sam. Sam was, at the same time, hit with the smell of vampire that clung to her heavily. Sam picked Bella up and laid her out on the ground noticing the starting of several bruises in telling places around her body. Sam's teeth clenched as he asked the question he did not want to know the answer to.

"Bella, who did this to you?" Bella looked up with tears running down her face and glanced towards the front doors of the Cullen's house. Just as Emmitt and Jasper staggered out both pulling on clothing quickly. Jasper held up a hand and began to plead with Sam to hear them out. Sam knowing he must protect Jacob's love did not stop to listen. He grabbed Bella and as he started to run snarled back to the two leeches. "And you call us animals. We will be back".

Jasper and Emmitt could only stagger and call out to Sam in their dazed fog. Sam ran through the forest not sure what to do with Bella. Charlie was gone; could he explain to Carlisle what his boys had done calmly? There would be a war for sure he knew. As he ran he became more and more aware of how good Bella smelled and how soft her skin was against his. He shook his head to clear it. What was he thinking?

Sam decided to take Bella to the cabin in the woods that the pack used for supplies and emergencies. He would take her there and get calmed down then decide what his next step would be. He looked down at Bella realizing she was no longer sobbing as she had passed out. Arriving at the cabin Sam took Bella in and tried to lay her on the bed without waking her. The second Bella's battered body touched the soft comforter her eyes fluttered open and her eyes went wide and frantic. Ssssam? Bella looked around panicked Jacob where's Jacob? Bella started to sob. "Shhh its ok Bella" Sam said soothingly. "Jacob and Edward will be back soon. Bella, "Sam ran a hand through his short cropped hair" I have to ask what happened back there?" Bella looked up into Sam's eyes tears running down her face. "Sam I…. I don't know. I was sick it hurt real bad I went there trying to find Carlisle but he was gone. "Bella sobbed " He is tending to Seth Bella he will be back before Jacob and Edward. But Bella look at you. I don't understand.

Bella looked confused now. "I am not sure everything got fuzzy and I" Bella sobbed into her hands Sam's heart breaking with assumptions reached out to comfort Bella pulling her into his arms. All thought of Emily suddenly vanishing Sam shuddered. Bella leaned into him and her scent became intoxicating. His head was swimming. Bella through her sobbing began to breathe deeply of Sam's scent. Her body reacted violently with need. Bella clutched herself to Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam took in a ragged breath. Trying to clear his head he stood pulling away from Bella. "Maybe you should go take a shower Bella. It will make you feel better and I will try to find something for you to wear and some food." Said Sam. Bella shakily nodded a yes and moved to the edge of the bed trying to stand on her wobbly legs. As Bella swayed unsteadily Sam reached out and supported her. Bella looked up into his deep brown eyes a tear tracing down your cheek. Sam nodded and pulled Bella to the bathroom.

Once there he again tried to release her so she could shower in private. Bella gripped on to the bathroom sink and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Sam" Bella whimpered. "I am sorry for all this", another tear made its way down Bella's face breaking Sam's heart. "Hey" Sam said angrily "This is not your fault you could not have done anything to deserve what they did." Bella shook her head and started to sob. How could she tell him when she did not understand herself. "I will go find you some clothes and food. If you need anything just call ok?" asked Sam Bella nodded and Sam left.

Bella stripped what was left of her clothing and pulled herself to the shower hanging on to anything she could to steady herself. The hot water was so good she leaned on the wall feeling all the sweat and grime wash away. What was going on? Bella continued to cry softly while the hot water ran over her. Bella reached out for the shampoo and fumbled with the top trying to open it when a wave of pain doubled her over. Screaming in pain Bella tried to grab the shower wall and slumped to the floor with a crash.

Sam had just found some shorts and a shirt when he heard Bella's cry and he sprinted back to the bathroom to find her in a ball on the shower floor sobbing. "Bella Bella" Sam cried. "What wrong?" Not thinking Sam stepped into the shower and pulled Bella up to her feet. Bella took a deep shaking breath and looked into Sam's eyes her head swimming. Sam's senses were assaulted with Bella's scent, & the touch of her soft wet skin against his. Everything became confusing and all he knew was her need. A deep growl started in his chest. Bella swayed closer looking up at him in confusion. Sam lifted Bella and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her against the shower wall while kissing her feverishly. The heat of their bodies making the hot water feel cool in comparison.

Bella arched her back and threw her head back in abandon as Sam kissed down her throat to her eager breasts. Sam pulled away from her slightly holding her to the wall while he positioned himself at her entrance. Bella screamed in pleasure when Sam entered her roughly pushing her painfully into the wall. She whimpered as he assaulted her again and again. Just when she thought she could take no more her world erupted in sparks of pleasure and her body jerked as she bit savagely into Sam's shoulder drawing blood. Sam immediately joined her with a scream and gave one last shuddering thrust. Bella leaned her head on Sam's bleeding shoulder and sighed in contentment. Sam let her slip down till her feet touched the ground and pushed her back and looked into her face.

Blood, Lots of blood everywhere. Sam blanched searching Bella for the wound. Panic and shame flooded through him. What had he done? He was no better than those leaches. What would Emily do… "Where are you bleeding Bella?" Said Sam in a pained voice. Bella looked confused she had not felt this good all day. Confused she looked down at herself shaking her head. As she looked up into Sam's worried face she saw where the blood was coming from. "You Sam, You're bleeding." Bella reached up and touched Sam's shoulder where a bite mark was trickling blood. Sam sighed relieved and let go of Bella. "I am sorry Bella I don't know what…. I…." Bella put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "I think it's me", Bella started to sob Sam reached out to her. "Let me help you get clean so you don't fall again and then we will go get you some food and call Dr. Cullen. Ok?" Bella not knowing what to do allowed him to wash her hair and his then he steadied her while she scrubbed all the bruised areas. Sam's clenched his teeth knowing he had shurly added to her growing bruise collection. Jacob would never forgive him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella found she felt better after the shower. She was able to walk to the table on her own and sat with her head in her hands not knowing what to do. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and sighed "Bella do you think you can keep something simple down? I will Call Dr. Cullen and maybe he can figure out what is going on and I will have him bring some real food. Sam made a plate of crackers and jelly for Bella. We keep a few things here but not much. "Sam stopped as he handed Bella the plate and breathed deeply, she smelt soo good. Sam shook his head and moved back. Bella sees his reaction to her smell and tears well up. "Sam…. I …." "shhh said Sam" I will go call Dr. Cullen. "But what am I going to tell Edward, Jacob, …(sob).. Alice, ..(sob)… Rose….Emily…Oh…. Bella sobbing hysterically. Sam not knowing what to say either and wary to go near Bella again grabbed the phone and headed out side.

Sam dialed Dr Cullen's cell phone. "Yes" Carlisle answered. "Dr. Cullen, Said Sam, We have a problem. Something's wrong with Bella. Everyone is going um… totally crazy." Sam thought back to Jasper and Emmit. He knew now they had experienced the same thing he did. "Sam I got a similar call from Jasper and Emmitt I came home to collect some things, I had hoped you would call me. Where are you?" "I took Bella to our cabin after… well after I found her at your house… after your boys…. Sam sneered he found he was becoming protective of Bella. "I know Sam, They are very upset. They are fuzzy on all the details but they remember enough and they are going crazy with panic. Their wives are not going to take this nicely. Have you had any ah problems Sam you know …. Carlisle hesitated." Sam hesitated and in a very strained voice "Yes". From the mess she was in when I picked her up I would say I was more gentlemanly with her. "Sam snarled. "How badly is she injured?" Questioned Carlisle. "She is bruised up badly and she says she has not been able to keep any food down. I have her trying to eat now. How long before you get here? I …. I can't be alone with her. I don't trust myself. She smells soo good. Sam shuddered with the remembrance of her wonderful scent. "I am on my way already. I will be there in a little while. " Ok" Sam hung up.

Sam decided to chop some wood safely out side. He yelled into Bella and got to work. By the time he got a nice stack chopped he heard Carlisle's car coming up the road. Carlisle quickly pulled up and jumped out grabbing some things from the back seat. Sam nodded to him and gestured toward the cabin. "I peeked in a few times and she ate a little and is sleeping now. " Sam followed Dr. Cullen in slowly not trusting himself.

Carlisle entered the cabin, setting his things on the kitchen table and walked over to find Bella asleep on the bed. He leaned over trying to get a better assessment of Bella without waking her. He could smell her. He held his breath until he was finished then gripping the side of the bed he kneeled and breathed deeply.

Sam who had followed him in and had remained a distance away, stiffened seeing Carlisle's deep intake of breath. He knew what had happened after he did the same thing. Total abandon, loss of reason, total all encompassing need. It reminded Sam of how Emily mad him feel but when he moved away from Bella he had lost that feeling towards her where he never lost that feeling with Emily.

Carlisle's head swam he was over whelmed with emotions. All centered around Bella. Jasper would have lost himself just being in the same room with Bella. Carlisle now understood what was happening. But why? Carlisle had denied himself the very need for blood which took many years to do but this, this was excruciating. He threw himself back and crawled away. Reaching Sam he stood and moved out side motioning for Sam to follow.

"Sam Bella is giving off large amounts of pheromones. The combination of Edward and Jacob together was very addictive to her and now for some reason she seems to be doing the same thing but to everyone. I am guessing that regular humans may not be susceptible to this but to be safe we should keep her isolated from everyone. Edward and Jacob are not going to be happy." Carlisle sighed and turned for the cabin. "I am going to take some blood and I need you to take it to Esmae. She will be able to do the simple tests I need done in my lab. Depending on what she finds I may need to do some of the tests myself. I will stay here with Bella, but if I have to leave I want you to come stay with her. There is no sense bringing anyone else into this." Sam grimaces, "But, Emily what am I going to tell her? I can't … I can't loose her." "Sam say nothing right now, I will go with you to explain when I have more information.

I can speak from experience that no one will be able to walk away from Bella." "You did" Sam said angrily. "I have been denying myself for hundreds of years Sam. I have experience in this kind of thing and I did not walk away easily. I don't think I will be able to hold out long but I don't know what else I can do. I can only hope that Edward gets here soon." "What about Jacob?" Sam said with a frown "Can't he help?" "Yes he would be just as good but I do not think he of all people will be able to control himself when he hears everything. He is going to want to kill us all. While Edward will feel the same he will listen to everything first." Sam nodded in understanding.

Carlisle reentered the cabin and grabbed what he needed and went to the bed. Gently he brushed his hand over Bella's forehead waking her. Bella's eyes fluttered open. Confused Bella gazed into Carlisle's eyes. Immediately tears filled her eyes. "Shh don't cry. It will be ok." Carlisle breathed in to speak again and he was very nearly overwhelmed with the need coursing through him. Squeezing his eyes shut Carlisle struggled to gain control again. He looked up again. "Bella I need to take some blood so I can have some tests run ok?" Bella nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes and sat up. While taking what he needed Carlisle questioned Bella. She explained in detail what she remembered from that morning and stopped often to cry fearing what Edward and Jacob would do when they found out.

Carlisle comforted her trying to keep some distance while he encouraged her to go on. "Have you had any pain since? Carlisle asked Bella shook her head no. "I feel better than I have all day." Carlisle frowned. He gave Sam the samples and sent him on his way. "So the pain returned immediately after you were ummm with jasper and Emmitt?" Bella flushed. "Yes" "But not after you were with Sam?" Bella sobbed a small affirmative. Carlisle sighed. I have some suspicions but until I get the tests back I can't be sure. Please lay down I need to examine your abdomen.

Bella laid back and pulled up her shirt only exposing her midriff. Carlisle frowned and poked around checking for sore spots Bella nodded a no each time he looked at her. "Bella you look very thin. Have you lost a lot of weight recently?" "No, I am so hungry but I can't keep anything down." Bella's skin was so soft and she smelled so good, thought Carlisle. He shook his head he could not give in. "I brought some food will you try to eat?" Bella nodded yes and Carlisle stepped back so she could get up. Bella got up and walked slowly to the table. She was almost successful in reaching it when her step faltered and her knees buckled.

Carlisle reached out and caught her before she hit her head. He straightened up and held her meaning to guide her to the chair but when she was so close he could smell her wonderful scent. Bella began breathing deeply and leaned into him. She looked up into his eyes lost. Carlisle suddenly pushed away from her throwing himself back ward away from her. Bella staggered and gripped the back of the chair close by. Realizing what almost happened again Bella started to sob hysterically. Carlisle shook his head which was slowly clearing once he was away from Bella. "Are you alright?" he asked. Bella sobbing tried to meet his eyes. Suddenly Bella gripped her middle and screamed. She doubled over and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Carlisle quickly moved to her trying not to breath.

He pulled her into his arms and tried to assess what was causing her pain. Then something occurred to him. It might work. He knew it had worked for a while with Sam. Sam was of the same blood line as Jacob. Carlisle having created Edward in effect was part of him before Bella became addicted to his venom. Making a decision Carlisle leaned down and breathed deeply of Bella's scent. He grabbed her chin to still her thrashing and kissed her. Upon tasting his venom Bella immediately gripped herself to him. Hi kiss was eager and rough. Bella relaxed as the pain eased and she began enjoying what he gave of himself. Carlisle struggled with the need to take her right there on the floor. He shuddered at the feeling of her warm trembling body quivering against his cold granite skin. It brought back memories forgotten long ago. Carlisles hand slid down the length of Bella's body and he stroked her heated thigh his cold fingers tracing a trail up the opening of her burrowed shorts to her warm folds. Bella gasped. Carlisle cried out as he wrenched himself away from Bella violently. He crawled away shakily. "Bella I am sorry I had thought I could control it". Carlisle sighed Bella pushed herself up and pulled down the hem of her shorts. "Do you feel better? The pain is gone?" Carlisle asked. "Yes Bella replied in a shaky voice with her head bowed unable to meet his gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carlisle stood and helped Bella to her chair quickly stepping away as soon as she was seated. Bella held her head in her hands crying softly in shame unable to look at Carlisle. Carlisle reached out to stroke Bella's hair intending to reassure her but drew back suddenly as if bitten deciding that touching Bella unnecessarily was not a good idea. He quickly took out the food he had brought and gave it to Bella. Try to eat. Do you think you can eat something? Bella looked up her voice shaky um… Yes I do. Confused she frowned. What is wrong with me?

Carlisle moved back a few paces to lean on the counter and sighed. Bella I have a theory and the blood tests should be able to confirm it. I have been doing some studying into the few documented relationships between Vampires and humans. I wish I knew more about the relationships inside Jacob's tribe. Carlisle sighed heavily. Bella nibbled on her food and listened to Carlisle. I have learned prolonged exposure to vampire venom can be addicting.

I have reason to believe the same applies to Werewolf pheromones. In Jacob's tribe from what I have been told they have always paired up within the tribe or with another tribe. Never outsiders. The bonding it was assumed was chemically one way but I believe the werewolves give off pheromones that affect the one they are bonding with in a similar manner. Bella frowning asks "What does that mean for me"? Well you are reacting to both Edward and Jacob. In essence you have bonded to both of them. Bella begins to tear up "But how could I ….. they could never forgive me…" Carlisle shushes her and explains.

You have always felt drawn to them no matter how hard you tried to only love Edward, Jacob was never far from your thoughts right? Bella flushed. Something about you has changed and now they are away and you are going through a sort of withdrawal…. Carlisle's voice trailed off. But I think it is more than that. Bella looked up tears streaming down her face. Why am I drawn to everyone Carlisle? Carlisle sighs… "Well I believe you need the connection to Edward and Jacob so bad your body is reaching out tearing you up. You will find temporary comfort with Sam or I as we have blood ties to Edward and Jacob but as Emit and Jasper are only linked to Edward via me they can offer nothing". Bella pushed her plate away her stomach twisted in to knots. "You all need to leave me here Carlisle" Bella demanded. "I can't hurt anyone or make them do things if I am alone." No said Carlisle. "I will not leave you alone Bella, Sam or I can alleviate the pain if necessary until either Jacob or Edward gets here."

Bella met Carlisle's determined stare. "Let me die it would be better than hurting them anymore." Bella began to cry again and stood up and wobbled over to the couch. Carlisle fearing she would fall grabbed her and guided her all the way struggling with the effort not to give in unless absolutely necessary. He helped her lie back on a pillow and covered her with a blanket. Sleep Bella it will be a while before we have some answers. Bella laid there crying for a time and drifted off to sleep filled with nightmares and passion.

While Bella slept Carlisle decided to take the time to try to call Edward again. As he reached for his phone it rang flashing Esme's name. "Yes dear, what did you find out?" Carlisle frowned and listened intently to Esme nodding. Ok thank you. She is reacting badly and it is affecting anyone in her vicinity. Carlisle Sighs. How are the boys? Carlisle shakes his head "Tell them they could not have stopped themselves. Carlisle hesitated. Even I have been affected. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in his fingers and sighs at Esme's question. No but I came very close. Thank you but I hope to avoid it. I think my venom is enough to keep the pain away for awhile but it will not be enough if they both don't get back here soon. Sam may need to… I know I know but he has had experience doing this with Emily and did not hurt Bella badly so far. I will try to call Edward and get him to talk to Jacob. I am not sure how either of them will deal with this but it is their fault. Whether they knew or not they did this to her and now they have no right to be angry with her. Esme's soft voice murmurs. "Good bye love" Carlisle hangs up and quickly dials Edward. The phone rings and Edward picks up. Edward answered Carlisle? Yes son. We need to talk.


End file.
